Episode 3 (S01E03): Friday 8th September 2017
<< Previous Episode | Next Episode >> Episode 3 (S01E03): Friday 8th September 2017 *'HIGH PEAK WEEK': 001 *'HIGH PEAK TITLE CARD': 1.1 *'REAL-TIME PUBLICATION': Wednesday 6th September 2017 *'EPISODE THUMBNAIL': Stuart Fairfield (Tim Vincent) and Pete Fairfield (Frazer Hines) talking in the living room of the living quarters above The Mulberry Arms *'EPISODE SYNOPSIS': Dan makes amends, but with mixed success. Neil's plans go awry. Stuart's conscience finally catches up with him *'WRITER & PRODUCER': Noxy *'LICENSEE': Equanox Media Plot A grumpy Dan expresses remorse to a sympathetic Debbie about the argument he had with his mum Helen last night, in which he issued her with the ultimatum that dad Frank is still welcome at the cottage, but she isn't. Debbie encourages him to deliberately put himself in Helen's company - such as at the tearooms or the pub - to see if she will respond. The couple then agree to swap tasks, with Debbie doing the dishes and Dan going through the holiday village accounts. Later however, he makes Debbie aware of many discrepancies in the books - too much money, not enough money, incorrect figures and made up guests, to name but a few of the issues. Debbie wonders if he is suggesting foul play, but Dan rules this out. He does make it clear however that the issues date back to at least the February before last, and that all the accounts since then will have to be redone. Debbie is annoyed by this but Dan insists. He does however claim there could be a silver lining to the issue, but does not elaborate any further. Later, Dan pops into High Tea to apologise to Helen in front of her and Frank. He also tells them he has bigger things to worry about, and intends to discuss the accounting errors with them. However, Frank goes on about being so rude to Helen, forcing Dan to apologise again instead. Helen accepts her son's apology, before asking him what it was he wanted to talk about. However, Dan feels the moment has passed and leaves it be. Debbie is not impressed by this when she and Dan discuss at later in The Mulberry Arms, but he assures a sceptical Debbie that he will get round to it in time. After Claire and Deepak have a sparky exchange about him fixing her car by the end of the day, Claire leaves and Neil McIntyre arrives, inviting Deepak to join him for 'country night' at The Mulberry Arms tonight. Deepak clearly isn't impressed, but when an enthusiastic Neil explains that he intends to invite long-term partner Gill Seymour to the event - and that Deepak should invite his wife Mindi - Deepak has a change of heart and agrees. Later, Neil returns to his and Gill's hybrid hiking business Hike Peak, to find Gill rushed off her feet in the reception area. She tells him she has just had a phone call from Malrith MRT (mountain rescue team) about an old lady having a fall on Grenvil Pike, and is one of the volunteers who has been called up to rescue her. Gill complains to Neil that she has already done two hikes today and she has to take her son Seb Seymour to the swimming baths. Neil tries to placate her, and tells her he will help with the rescue instead, so that she can go home and take Seb to the baths. Gill thanks him, before Neil asks if she fancies going to the country night. Gill apologises and says she is too tired, before heading off, leaving Neil deflated. Elsewhere, the Fairfield family nervously await the news of whether teenager Casey's leukemia (blood cancer) has gone into remission or not. It becomes obvious that Stuart is stressed about it, but Casey seems as cool as ever. However, when the family (Pete, Stuart, Aiden, Casey and Flick) attend the hospital appointment - and Stuart and Casey go into the oncologist's room to discuss the news - Casey lets her guard drop and admits she is actually scared, though she has been pretending not to be as she has found a postive attitude a helpful way of coping with her illness. However, her oncologist delights in telling her that she will no longer have to - as her leukemia is in full remission. The family later delight in this news - but when Flick mentions that it is a shame their mum Leah can't be here today, there is a mixed reaction from other family members. Casey is hurt, Pete is disgusted, Flick is philosophical and Aiden is defensive of Leah. But Stuart is ambiguous, and says little. Later, Stuart almost catches Aiden in bed with Kayley, but Aiden manages to bluff his way out of it, Stuart not seeing Kayley. Stuart then heads into the living room of the Mulberry's living quarters, and is soon joined by Pete, who is wondering why he just came upstairs in a hurry. Stuart says he does not know where to start, so Pete suggests he just cut to the chase. The cliffhanger of this episode is Stuart admitting to Pete that Leah does not know about Casey. Pete assumes he means Leah does not know about today - but Stuart informs him that Leah does not know anything about Casey's illness at all, as he has never told her. Speechless, Pete disappears back downstairs, ignoring a worried Stuart's pleas. Regular Cast *'Aiden Fairfield' (Mark Flanagan) *'Casey Fairfield' (Scarlett Ward) *'Claire Thorne' (Emily Maguire) *'Dan Sheldon' (Tom Lister) *'Debbie Sheldon' (Alex Kingston) *'Deepak Singh' (Ramon Tikaram) *'Flick Fairfield' (Bo Bragason) *'Flynn Rowland' (Taye Junaid-Evans) *'Frank Sheldon' (Duncan Preston) *'Gill Seymour' (Gaynor Faye) *'Helen Sheldon' (Sue Johnston) *'Jessica Rowland' (Uncredited) *'Josh Rowland' (Colin Salmon) *'Kayley Sheldon' (Ciara Lucking) *'Luke Rowland' (Cuban Burdett) *'Molly Rowland' (Georgie Henley) *'Neil McIntyre' (Joe McFadden) *'Pete Fairfield' (Frazer Hines) *'Stuart Fairfield' (Tim Vincent) *'Tess Rowland' (Sally Dexter) Guest Cast *Female oncologist (uncredited) *The Straw Hats (uncredited) Current Cast (as of Episode 3) Locations (in order of appearance) *'The Mulberry Arms' living quarters - interior - kitchen *'Blossom Wood cottage '- interior - kitchen *'Singh Motors -' exterior ''(''interior semi-visible) *'Malrith County Hospital '- interior - oncology corridor, oncologist's office *'High Tea' - interior - main area *'Hike Peak' - interior - reception area *'The Mulberry Arms' - interior - bar area, exterior (entrance) *'The Mulberry Arms' living quarters - interior - Aiden's bedroom, hallway/landing, living room Continuity Notes *First appearance of (in alphabetical order): Aiden Fairfield (Nark Flanagan), Casey Fairfield (Scarlett Ward), Flick Fairfield (Bo Bragason), Gill Seymour (Gaynor Faye), Neil McIntyre (Joe McFadden) and Stuart Fairfield (Tim Vincent) *First appearance of the kitchen, living room and Aiden's bedroom in the living quarters of The Mulberry Arms; the High Tea main area; Singh Motors, Hike Peak and Malrith County Hospital *First mention of Stuart Fairfield's estranged wife, Leah, who is said to have run off to Malaga three years ago, and not been in contact since *First mention of barmaid Gabz Aston and Gill's son, Seb Seymour *First mention of Grenvil Pike *Flynn, Jessica (baby) and Luke Rowland all appear in this episode, but have no dialogue. In order of appearance, they are ranked 18th-20th, eldest-youngest *In the living quarters kitchen of The Mulberry Arms at breakfast time, the Fairfields are listening to a modern radio station called Peak Hits *Pete's granddaughter/Stuart's daughter, Flick, is revealed as deaf. She knows sign language but can also lip read *Pete mentions that the pub opens at 12pm *It is revealed Debbie wears glasses while looking over the accounts, suggesting she is short-sighted *Neil McIntyre describes Claire Thorne to Deepak Singh as 'the red widow' - a reference to her red hair and late husband *Dan informs Debbie there are discrepancies in the holiday village accounts, but mysteriously tells Debbie there may be a silver lining in the situation *Flick goes to the hospital appointment as she has been permitted absence from school. She appears at the hospital wearing school uniform, because she goes to school later that day *Casey is told her leukemia has gone into remission. The absence of mum Leah from Casey's positive news at the hospital sparks a mixed reaction amongst the Fairfields. Flick is philosophical, Aiden defends Leah, but Casey is clearly angry. Pete is just as angry, but Stuart is somewhat ambiguous *Frank gives both Dan and Helen a taste of his experimental coffee, Creme brûlée cappuccino! Helen is less than keen, but Dan loves it! *Helen spots Molly Rowland reading a book about animal care *Gill Seymour mention a colleague from the MRT (mountain rescue team) called Graham *Casey and Kayley are described as friends, whilst Aiden and Kayley are clearly going out together *Stuart describes the pub's country night as 'beloved'. Later, when the Rowlands turn up, Tess remembers country night from the Rowlands' first stint in Miller - suggesting the event has happened for at least seven years *The country band who play are called The Straw Hats, and described as a new band at the pub. Stuart jokily claims they have come all the way from New Mills, which is in fact not far from Miller *The songs The Straw Hats play are 'You're My Angel' by Mikey Graham, and 'My Universe' by The Shires *As well as The Straw Hats, Pete and Debbie mention other bands who have played at country night, including The Bumpkins and The Scarecrows *Debbie is not a fan of the Rowlands, calling them 'stuck up' when she's with Dan *Stuart mentions that the pub charges half price for all drinks whenever a country band plays their set September 2017 Episodes • Mon 4th • Wed 6th • Fri 8th • Mon 11th • Wed 13th • Fri 15th • Mon 18th • Wed 20th • Fri 22nd • Mon 25th • Wed 27th • Fri 29th